


Give me attention Tsukki!

by anneil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneil/pseuds/anneil
Summary: Yamaguchi is fed up with Tsukishima not showing his feelings and starts rethinking his choice dating Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 67





	Give me attention Tsukki!

A date that doesn't feel like a date.

Yamaguchi glanced once again at the uninterested and unbothered Tsukishima who was sitting next to him. 

And Yamaguchi's eyes saddened. Milion questions popped in his head. 

Did Tsukishima even love him? Because Yamaguchi didn't feel his love. 

Does Tsukishima even want to be with Yamaguchi? Because Yamaguchi never felt wanted by him. 

Does Tsukishima need Yamaguchi as much as Yamaguchi needs him? It didn't felt like it. 

They were on a date that Yamaguchi had to ask for a million times, and somehow got a yes from Tsukishima after a lot of convincing. 

But that wasn't it. They were just sitting on their chairs, drinking from their coffees and not even talking except Yamaguchi asked something. It didn't feel like something lovers would do. There was no love felt. 

It broke Yamaguchi's heart. And he knew, he knew what Tsukishima is like but he thought maybe he would change a little but no. It was the same cold Tsukishima. 

That was it. Yamaguchi rapidly stood up from his chair and spoke up angrily and hurt. 

"Sorry, I can't do this Tsukki, not like this." Yamaguchi hurried to leave the cafe with tears getting ready to escape his eyes

Before surprised Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, Yamaguchi was already gone. Tsukishima cussed underneath his breath. 

*

The instant Yamaguchi opened the door of his room he jumped on the bed, covered himself with the blanket and started sobbing. It was too much for his heart. 

He was so happy when they started dating but now he just isn't happy like this. He just wanted a little attention and care from Tsukishima. And he couldn't get even that from him. 

The door to Yamaguchi's door opened. A squeaky noices could've been heard. 

"Mom not now please" Yamaguchi said with not so high tone because he doesn't want to be rude to his mom

Nobody answered and suddenly someone sat on the bed next to Yamaguchi while he was still covered in the blankets and didn't see who it was. 

"Mom?" Yamaguchi finnaly uncovered himself and raised his head to find Tsukishima lying down next to him on the bed "Wha-" 

"Yama-" 

"Go" left Yamaguchi's mouth and he once again covered himself with the blanket

"Can we talk?" Tsukishima asked as he moved closer to Yamaguchi 

"I don't wanna." 

"Please Yamaguchi." Tsukishima put his hand over Yamaguchi to hug him 

"What?" Yamaguchi wanted to sound as angry as he could but it wasn't so successful 

Yamaguchi removed the blanket from his head and turned around to face Tsukishima who was looking at him. 

Before he spoke up anything Tsukishima turned his head away from Yamaguchi. 

"... Don't break up with me" Tsukishima said with soft voice while looking at the ceiling 

"Why?" 

"Just don't" Tsukishima was still looking at the ceiling but now with a hurt face

"Once again, why?" Yamaguchi was still asking 

"I can't... Without you" 

"Why?" 

"I can't live without you" 

Yamaguchi's heart started beating like crazy, it was out of control. He was already grinning.

"Why?" 

It was quiet for a while and then Tsukishima groaned and spoke. 

"Damn it, I love you, Yamaguchi Tadashi" Tsukishima turned around to face Yamaguchi as he was already getting angry at the repeated word "why" 

But as soon he met Yamaguchi's eyes he got all embarrassed and turned his head the other way. 

Yamaguchi put his head on Tsukishima's shoulder and put once hand on his chest. He was happy, too happy. Who knew only few sweet words from someone you love today would make you forget every tear you cried yesterday. 

"I love you too" Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima's ear and then placed a few kisses on Tsukishima's neck that sent chills down his body

"Yamaguchi don't, I won't be able to.." 

"You won't be what?" 

Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi's hard breaths on his neck. 

"I won't be able to restrain myself" 

"Then don't" 

Tsukishima got up and now he was towering Yamaguchi. Lowering his head to Yamaguchi's neck to give it a lot of kisses. 

"You really are playing with fire" 

"Burn me" 

Yamaguchi didn't know where his horniness come from but he knew what his heart wanted. 

Now to the mouth, they placed their lips on each other, savoring themselves as they removed their shirts. 

Tsukishima still towering Yamaguchi, leaving hickeys all over him and his stomach area. 

"Tadashi!" his mom could've been heard calling him from the kitchen 

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi froze. They forgot Yamaguchi's mom was home. 

They fastly got off each other and dressed up. And after they did, they started laughing at themselves. 

"We weren't careful enough'' Yamaguchi said

"Yes. Go see why is your mom calling you though" Tsukishima said before he pulled Yamaguchi closer and then placed a kiss on his forehead "I'm sorry for before. You know how I am. You gotta handle me somehow" 

"I know Tsukki" Yamaguchi placed a kiss on Tsukishima's cheek before he went to his mom

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly got inspiration to do this. Published: Nov 20, 12.05am


End file.
